Oh The Games We Play
by Imagination Run Wild
Summary: Don't bother telling me you don't love me or care, because you do. I do too. We both care more than we'd like to ever admit, and that's what scares us the most. We both secretly care and aren't as bad as we try to make ourselves out to be. And that scares the shit out of both of us we are the same in more ways than either of us will admit, aren't we? D/E
1. Prologue

**Hello this is a brand new fanfiction. Hope you all like it. Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Characters, but the plot and words are mine!**

I was sitting home in my master bedroom on my king sized bed in the penthouse of our building in Las Vegas. To be honest we have many homes all around the world other buildings in New York and Chicago; vineyards in California LA and flats San Francisco and London; an estate in Italy; lofts in Spain; cottages in Greece and Portugal; vacation getaways in France and Australia; cabins in the Alps, Alaska, and even one in Greenland; Inns in Ireland; Palaces in Egypt and India; Islands in the Pacific and Atlantic all the same; and one place that will always be home Mystic Falls, Virginia where I was born and raised and met the man who consumes me. Damon Salvatore.

I wasn't always this way, drinking when I woke and drinking before I went to sleep. Actually I hated drinking and when people would drink in morning and before bed. I used to party but then when I lost my parents I stopped it wasn't the same. As I got older I had a drink here and there, but when I met Damon everything changed. We met, fell in love, married, had a child, grew apart, and now it's as if we are strangers. We would only have sex after we fight and now we don't even do that anymore. Our marriage was over before it began.

Were we ever really happy? To this I can't tell you. I have no idea if I could even remember a time when we were honestly happy or even made love. Damon is always at work and I'm always at home drinking. I would be with my daughter, Olivia, but Damon wanted her to learn about other cultures so as of now she's with her Uncle Stefan traveling. I wanted to go with her so much, but Damon said it would be bad for publicity for his new campaign for his company Salvatore and Son passed down to him by none other than Giuseppe Salvatore.

I hated that bastard he died last year after Olivia turned two. When we first met, he disliked me instantly something about only being after his son for money, but then I told him my family has their own money and that my Uncle John has a Pharmaceutical company and my Father owned his own Medical Practice that was handed down to my brother. He never apologized to me, something about manly pride. And when I became pregnant with Olivia he wanted a DNA test to prove it was Damon's and that he was the grandfather, and when the test was positive and Damon was indeed the father he was nicer to me and then he let go of some of his hated just a little bit. But got along when he was sick and dying though, because I brought Olivia to him every day to cheer him up and he loved her, I mean who wouldn't.

Olivia has long brown curls like my own expect her hair is much shorter to her shoulders and brown eyes that resemble my own except they are deeper almost stunning, just like her fathers. She also has his charm and personality down to the smolder of his eyes and signature smirk. She is three years old and I feel as I am missing so much of her life, and my life as well.

If it were up to me I'd be with my baby girl at this moment, but it's no longer up to me it's up to Damon, ever since my Uncle John got mixed up with gambling and spent my inheritance after buying the medical practice from my brother Jeremy. I have no family money and Damon just loves to use it against me. When we fight he makes sure I can't leave with her because I have no money and if I did leave he would fight me for full custody, which is why I'm drinking away my life now as it is.

I have a plan, but I just have to wait to carry it out, and to carry it out I have to play games and manipulate some people, but I'll do whatever it take to get out of this marriage and life I don't want and take my daughter with me, but for now I'm just going to sit back and wait for the right time to spring my plan into action.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Any feedback? All welcome. No Reviews/No Updates so please review!**


	2. Misery and Company

I woke up with a mild hang over, it's nothing as bad as the time I drank almost the private stock at the Lockwood's estate back in Mystic Falls. That night I hooked up with Matt and danced on a table before body surfing most of my high school classmates. The next morning I woke up with the worst possible hang over ever.

"Good you're awake." Damon spat at me. Woah what did I do? I just had some bourbon and brandy and slept.

I groaned, he's a little too loud for my taste right now.

"What time is it?" I yawn.

"Time to get up." He yelled. "And clean this mess up." He growled. He started walking away.

"What the hell Damon?" I say annoyed.

"I'm sorry did I hear you say something?" he asked as he walked back toward the bed with a angry glint in his eyes.

"Yeah I want to know what the hell your problem is." I yell. I'm not in the mood; I'm simply just not in the mood for his bullshit.

"My problem is that my wife, is passed out from drinking all night, that's my problem." He yells back.

Oh great this again. I hate when he brings up the liquor, I'm not an alcoholic and if I am it's because of him. He's making me unhappy, it's all about work now, but what happened to us and our relationship? Or our daughter? No he sends her off with his brother. Sometimes I think he wants me to be as unhappy as he is which is why he took my only baby girl and reason for being happy and content away even if it is only for a few weeks, but it feels like my heart can't take it.

"How is that your problem? It has absolutely nothing to do with you as you are never home. Or do I need to remind you of that Damon?" I say as I am now in hysterics.

"No, Elena no need to remind me, but it's my job I have to work. If I didn't work we wouldn't have the life we do now." He pointed out.

"Who said I ever wanted this life?" I question still in hysterics.

"You don't want this life? Or these nice clothes and shoes?" He asks pointing to the all my clothing and footwear in my closet. "And what about this fine jewelry of yours?" he asked opening one of my many jewelry boxes for display.

"And what about the clothes you're wearing?" he questioned walking up to me pulling on my button up pajama shirt that matches my pajama shorts.

"Without my job, we couldn't afford such nice things for you and Olivia, now could we?" he asks with a glare in his eyes.

I still don't say anything. I'm too angry after he woke me up like that, and the hang over completely disappeared. I'm in the zone.

"Answer me!" he yells in my face and pulls me closer. I flinch and when he yanks me forward I slap him hard across the face. His head swayed to the side from the impact of my one tiny open hand. A red mark is already starting to form. He turns back to look at me with rage in his eyes.

"Don't you EVER do that AGAIN!" he yells at me and I flinch.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" I spit back at him. I go to slap him again but this time he's prepared and catches me by my wrist.

"Oh sweetheart, you thought you could get away with it again?" he asks mockingly and then I go to slap him with my other hand but he catches my other wrist too.

"Stop that!" he yells at me.

"NO." I say firmly.

We are both staring at each other, trying to stare the other down, but neither of us are caving. Then is a quick rough movement he slams his lips into my mine. I kiss him back with just as much resolve and throw my arms around his neck pulling at his dark locks. Damon is groping my waist and sliding his hands up and down my body.

When he finally pulls away from our rough kiss he looks at me with red in his eyes, then he rips my button up open ripping the buttons off in his rough attempt.

"Hey that was my favorite night shirt." I moan as he starts kissing me again.

"Oh shut up, I'll buy you a new one." He mumbles against my neck.

"You better." I breathe just before his lips return to mine.

I quickly pull his shirt over his head, not caring to be gentle and he's already unbuckling his jeans. Then I unbutton his jeans and pull down the zipper before I roughly pull down both his boxers and pants. Damon then shrugs them both off along with his sock and shoes before returning to me.

He crashes his lips roughly against mine again, all while unhooking my bra clasp and throwing to the other side of the room. Then he pushes me back on the bed and goes down to where my shorts are and pulls them off in one swift motion and I left in my panties. Damon looks me over and smiles, deciding what to do first. Then he quickly goes back to my panties and so slowly pulls them off me before flinging them away to some unknown place in our bedroom.

Damon quickly opened my legs and spread the as far as he could so he could easily fit between them. Then he looked me in the eyes before charging my sex head on, parting my lips before furiously licking my clit. My knees buckled and I let out a loud moan from the sensation. It has really been too long for us.

Then Damon pulled his head back and dove right in again licking up and down my slit before thrusting his tongue in my folds. I cried out and began panting. I was moaning and heavily breathing and twisting the sheets in between my hands. Damon started to speed up the process with his tongue. I was so close and then he stopped. I sat up and growled in frustration at the loss of contact, just before I was about to go over the edge into my sweet, sweet much needed orgasm.

"That wasn't nice." I spat at him.

"Who said I was nice?" he smirked, before moving forward and positioning himself at my entrance.

"Besides, I know what you really want." He whispered before thrusting into me. We both groaned at the contact. It was amazing to have him inside me again. I loved the way he filled me completely. It's almost as if we were made for each other, but as much as we work out together physically, it's no longer working out in any other department of our marriage.

Damon pulled out enough where only his head was with in my inner walls before slamming into me once more. He started moving at a face pace wanting to find his release just as I do. I started moving my hips meeting him for every thrust and groan as best as I could. We were moving in perfect sync together, although are problems were never in bed to begin with.

Then, Damon flipped us over so I was straddling him and I enjoyed this most, it was I lost all my inhabitations and let loose. I threw my head back and rocked my hips in a rough circular motion that I knew drove him wild just about as much as it drove me wild too.

I lifted up and slammed back down, but then Damon flipped up over again and got onto his knees, still staying inside me. He held my legs, while my weight rested on my shoulders and began to pound into me. It was amazing I've never felt this good during our after fight sex. I loved the feeling.

I was getting closer and so was he.

"Elena, baby... I'm gonna, I'm..." Damon panted out.

"Hold on, I'm almost there baby." I begged. Wow I'm becoming desperate for just some kind of release.

He nodded and brought his hand down to where our bodies conjoined and flicked my bundle of nerves before massaging my clit with his thumb. I was done for. I came and I came hard, my body pulsated around his and tightened around his length, milking him for everything he's got.

"Ahhh." I moaned as my orgasm hit. Damon came closely after, after a few more thrusts and he spilled all his warm spendings inside of me. Then he crashed on top of me holding me down with all his weight.

Then he encircled his arms around me before rolling over so I was on his chest and he was beneath me.

"That was amazing as always." He breathed out.

"Yeah." I sighed and rested my head on his chest and he pulled the comforter around us and we both fell asleep for a morning nap.

…

I opened my eyes later that morning to find that Damon had already left. Typical. I'm not upset though we usually leave each other after sex now. No cuddling or spooning like we used to, it's just sex. It's almost as if we are strangers who don't know each other, which is downright insane, since we are married with a child and supposed to be in love.

Are we still in love? I love him, and I always will, but am I still in love with him? He's never around anymore for me to find out that one little question for me to answer. My answer now: Maybe, possibly. But that's all I'll ever be able to say unless I fall madly in love with someone else or he comes around more to spend time with me and Olivia. I doubt either will happen.

I look over at my clock and decide it's time for me to start my day or afternoon, with a shower and then some food, since I'm starving.

Sweating and fucking some hard early in the morning really do take a lot out of you.

Ha I laughed at what I just thought: fucking as in not making love or even having sex. That's all this was a good fuck. It's really sad that's what our marriage has come too.

As I sit up I see a note next to me with my name written on it in Damon's writing.

**_Elena,_**

**_I apologize that by time you read this I'll already be gone. I have some news I've wanted to share with you but never got the chance after your crazy booze filled night and our sex filled morning, Olivia and I will be waiting for you by the foyer at 5:00 be ready for tonight. We will be going out liked we used to and I will share my news after dinner. See you then._**

**_ Love, Damon._**

I wonder what he wanted to share with me. I guess I find out soon enough, I better get ready I have a couple of hours to do so. I can't wait to see Olivia, my darling girl, I've missed oh so much.

I get up from the warm mattress and comforter and walk to my private bathroom to take a nice long hot shower. Lord knows I could definitely use one.

**A/N: I know this chapter and the first are short, but hang in there they will be longer and more suspense and romance filled later on throughout the story! I hope you like it so far. Trust me they will get better: It's only the beginning of their forever love story. I'm going through thsi story the concept of if you love something set it free, if it comes back it's yours and if it doesn't it was never meant to be. I live by that quote an decided to write my own Delena fanfic for it. Please let me know you thoughts, ideas, and questions. Suggestions? Ideas? Any feedback? All Welcome. NO Reviews/ NO Updates!**


End file.
